


Me Scared...Please

by JustMimi



Series: Calling All Princes [5]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Ai comforts you, F/M, Haunted House, Possible Lemon, You're not scared of anything, yeah right
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21579325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustMimi/pseuds/JustMimi
Summary: This was inspired by the Utapri mobile game and the picture Ai Shinning Kingdom. It started out with you telling everyone that you feared nothing. But that was a big fat lie, but no one knew that. So that's why you are the guinea pig for their upcoming haunted trail/house event. Ai figured if you weren't scared by the jumpscares that they would need to up the antics but if you were then maybe it would be too scary. So why does everything seem to go wrong, very wrong?
Relationships: Mikaze Ai/Reader
Series: Calling All Princes [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/906570
Kudos: 7





	Me Scared...Please

You had absolutely no idea why Ai Mikaze thought it would be a wonderful idea to have you go on this little haunted trail that members of STARISH and Quartet Night thought would be a good idea…You always disliked the ideas of ghosts, zombies, and other spooky crap. Well, you were the one that declared that you weren’t afraid of anything…What happened was, Ai went on this whole spill about you jumping at the sight of a spider. Of course not wanting to feel like the laughing stock you blurted out, without any thought, that spiders were just creepy insects and there was nothing that could scare or startle you. Not the brightest moment in your life when everyone began talking about preparations for the haunted trail/house.

So here you were, at a creepy-ass trail, where it seemed to be in the middle of nowhere mind you, waiting for Ai to arrive to give you the first tour of the attraction. He figured it was logical that you went through this trail first to see if it would scare you and if it didn’t then everyone would know what they would have to improve on before the haunted whatever the hell it was opened to the public. Ren assured you that they weren’t going for an all-out scaring factor for the fans, just something to get their hearts racing and maybe a little screaming. Ugh…why, why, why…well no use on crying over spilled milk, better to just get this done and over with before you completely embarrassed the hell out of yourself. 

“(Name)-san.” You fought the urge to suddenly jump, you played the feeling off but turning just a little quick to find the light-blue haired man behind you. You blinked a few times and noticed that he was wearing an old style suit, like the one you would see in pictures of the early 1900’s. He had a white shirt, gray vest, black and gray jacket, black pants, and a red tie. He wore black gloves that stopped at his wrists. His blue-hair that was usually pulled back in a partial side ponytail was down. You couldn’t help but stare, you had briefly seen him once with his hair down and that was for only like 5 seconds. His features seemed softer with his hair down. You blinked a few more times before you realized that his lips were moving, he was trying to get your attention. 

“Are you okay?” 

“Huh?...Yeah, sure I’m fine. I just noticed your hair was down.” Ai tilted his head at your soft admission. 

“Oh, yes, I didn’t feel like putting it up.” 

“Isn’t that a little out of character for you?” You teased. Ai just shrugged and turned his attention to the gates. 

“Are you ready? I was running a couple of minutes behind schedule.” 

“Uh, yeah, like duh, why wouldn’t I be ready.” You rushed out, Ai tilted his head again, unsure of why you seemed out of character. You tried to give him your usual smile but it just looked like a lopsided grin. He didn’t say anything but held the lantern in his left hand a little higher up as he made his way to the gates. You quickly fell into steps behind him. 

The gates creaked and groaned as they opened. You fought the urge to scrunch your nose to keep the shivers at bay. Oh lord, this was just the beginning. Ai looked back at you and you mustered up the largest and fakest grin you could come up with. He turned back around and you closed your eyes and grimaced. 

You two walked the eerily quiet trail; you could see a large house in the distance. You almost wondered when the guys would pop out from behind statues or brushes, determined to scare the shit out of you. But surprisingly enough, nothing happened yet. You continue to look around; there were some props here and there. You could see red eyes from raven props that were set up in random places. You could hear the sounds of crickets in the distance. You didn’t notice that Ai had stopped in front of you before you ran into his backside. Thankfully you weren’t walking that fast and didn’t lose your balance as you stumbled back. 

“It’s strange; this is where the first event is to take place.” Ai spoke with a hint of confusion. You looked from right to left and could only see bushes. You were really sure that someone was going to pop out of the bush. But as the seconds went by you and no one jumped out of the bush, you were confused. 

“Um, maybe someone forgot?” 

“That could be a possibility.” 

“Let’s keep going forward. Just make a note of it before the opening.” Ai didn’t say anything but continued forward anyways. You let out a sigh and continued to follow Ai. 

One-stop after another, Ai would stop and look around, looking more and more confused. You guessed that something was supposed to happen but nothing did. You let yourself fall into the false pretenses that this was just going to be a walk in the park, no spooky shit. Yeah, that’s how it’s turning out to be. But one good thing was, you were able to enjoy this silent walk with Ai. He was always hard to approach in the past. You learned that it was simply how he was. Over the months you two talked about music and modeling and his bandmates. 

You didn’t want to say it out loud but you felt an attraction for the light-blue haired member of Quartet Night. You thought he was emotionless but after getting to know him and interacting with him and the other members. You noticed that he had a different approach to everything, he wasn’t loud, too serious, he was just…Ai, he was logical and it was almost refreshing at times. 

You noticed that you two were coming up to the house. You almost prepare to gear yourself up for jump scares as you two approached the door. The house was almost something out of old scary movies that your mother watched in the past. The creepy old, 100 plus old, Victorian style homes. The large wooden double doors were in front of you two, almost intimidating you by its sheer size. The doors opened automatically. They creaked and groaned deeper than the high pitch squeaking of the metal gates. Ai walked inside and you followed behind him. 

Suddenly the large wooden doors slammed shut. You couldn’t stop the scream or the jump this time. Your hands flew to your mouth and tried to calm your speeding heart. You closed your eyes to hopes that it would calm your racing heart faster. You were so caught up with not screaming at jump scares you forgot the infamous giant door slam. ‘Way to go me!’

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while back and decided to finally post it, it's written a little different than my other stories. But I liked it. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. More to come.


End file.
